


Starlight Dance

by Final_fanatic_XV



Series: FFXV fanart [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, FFXV, Fanart, Hand Drawn, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, kiss, they were supposed to be dancing but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: The first completed Prompto’s art I drew.
Relationships: Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV fanart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Starlight Dance

**Author's Note:**

> They were supposed to be dancing.... this is some older work, so not my best stuff but... here you are.


End file.
